


Fast Love

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stabbing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen Ackles is a nasty bastard and he wears the observation like a pin of pride. He's also a vain slut of an investment banker and likes the finer things in life.His new PA, Jared Padalecki turns out to be the finest of fucking everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags since this a no-holds-barred foul-mouthed fuck-fest.

When people ask me what I do, the response is always brief. I make money and when you make money, people don’t want to know any more than that. They don’t need to ask if I have job satisfaction, or if I enjoy my work. The fact that I make more money than them is usually the end of the conversation. And they’re either impressed or envious. Money talks, that’s all they need to know. 2019 feels like a renaissance in the world of business. During the Reagan years and when Wall Street was hot enough to warrant making movies about it business and the greed it manifested was what kept the world ticking. The country was run by an ex actor, a Hollywood star. The 1980’s was a time of sheer excess and now, we have a businessman as chief and it feels like 1985 all over again. My politics aside, I’m making money. 

Cohen-Morgan is one of the up-comers and has been slowly climbing the Fortune 500 list for over a decade. Last count, it was just nudging the top 20. The game is investment banking and really, it’s child’s play. I don’t care how many peers hang themselves from the rafters of their loft apartments in Manhattan. It’s survival of the fittest. You’ve either got it, or you don’t. My mother called me cold once but that is why I don’t hang. There is no room for emotion nor sentiment in this game. You’re in competition with everyone even the people you call your friends.

I start every day the same way, repetition and routine help keep me focused. I wouldn’t say that work rules my life but what I do around that time reflects on the job. For an hour I will work out, 30 minutes on the treadmill, then another 30 working on toning. I have to look good. Together. I don’t care so much about putting on a good face for the company, I work for me. Not them. I use a deep cleansing body wash and scrub while I shower, I set the temperature at 25 degrees and spend no longer than five minutes under the water, dehydrated skin is a no-no. Every fourth day I’ll use a charcoal face mask and every fifth I’ll go and get a manicure and pedicure. I take care of what I put into my body too. Organic meat and vegetables. High-end cocaine.

My name is Jensen Ackles and this is my life. Like me or don’t, your choice.

Marcie from HR is on her way down from the 14th floor, my boy Alex gave me the heads up. She’s a fucking prissy bitch that Marcie, I know why she’s coming but I don’t know why the entire HR department act like they run Cohen-Morgan but it’s the growing trend within business in general. Once upon a time, a company couldn’t care less about your mental problems or whether who you chose to fuck had a detrimental affect on your well-being. You were sent in to do a job, not for fucking therapy. But now, it’s all about equality and fairness. But Marcie, she’s with recruitment and she’s pissed. I’ve seen off three PA’s in as many months. And we’re at loggerheads. I have a photograph in a silver frame of me and Alaina on my desk, I turn it a little, just so that when Marcie comes into my office, she’ll see it. I also roll up a sleeve so she can ogle my Vacheron-Constantin wristwatch which is probably worth more than her apartment. She calls me Jensen as she walks in, no fucking manners.

“Yes, Marcie?” I give her my one million dollar smile as she parks her wide load of an ass on the chair at my desk without invitation. _‘Can I rip your voice box out from your mouth?’_ is what I want to say but I guess there is some need to keep it civil. “What can I do for you, I don’t have much time. I have lunch at Masa in 30 minutes.” Marcie sniffed at that, she’d never be able to get a reservation at Masa, not that her unsophisticated palate could cope with any form of fine dining.

“I have another PA for you.” Marcie hands me a resumé, I take it and notice the name at the top of the first page. “A Padalecki, are you serious?”

“Orders from above, Jensen. Morgan wants his nephew in here before the boy starts college. It’s out of my hands but you can interview him before he starts just as a courtesy, you don’t get a say beyond that.” 

Smug fucking troll, Marcie. She’s loving this. ‘Lovin’ it’ like her daily McDonald’s lunch. Even I don’t have a say when it comes to Morgan. She’s got me by the balls. 

“Jared Padalecki is an 18 year old boy, what the hell does he know about being a PA?”

“Nothing. But he’s a smart kid apparently.”

I try my hardest to look displeased but really, after the long stream of female blonde fuckwits Marcie has sent my way, this kid is like striking gold. You see, I like boys. And so do many of my peers but none of us are out, it’s just not the done thing. And Alaina? Oh yeah, she’s some high-end escort I pay to be my ‘girlfriend’ whenever I need her. In reality, I’m fucking Alex from the basement mail room but no one needs to know that. He’s 21 and the dirtiest little ass hole known to man. Discreet as long as I pay him well. The boy has a penchant for Louis Vuitton sneakers. And as long as he’s willing to suck my dick under my desk as and when, I’m happy to pay for his services.

Note. I don’t do relationships.

“When am I seeing him?”

“Today at three. And it’s non-negotiable.”

“Fine. Anything else?”

“No. That’s all.”

_‘Fuck off then, fat ass.’_

“Thank you.” 

Masa is always a delight, even more so when the bill is paid for by a grateful client and I just make it back to the office in time to meet my new PA. I’m a little drunk but I’m not sorry about it and the kid is waiting outside my office door upon my return. Boy, the kid is young looking, outweighs Alex in looks and barely looks broken in. I’m definitely going to keep this one.

“Jared?” 

The boy stands up, he’s as tall as me, skinny but lithe. 

“Yes, I’m sorry but I’m a little early.”

“You’re right on time.” I usher him into my office since I need to see the whole package. His hips sway as he walks but he’s wearing a suit jacket that cuts across the swell of his ass which is disappointing, but it’s early days. “Take a seat.” The boy has manners as he waits until I sit to seat himself. I want him already. “So, you’re one of the famous Padalecki’s?”

“Are we famous, I think my aunty just married well. We’re pretty ordinary.”

“I wouldn’t say that, your resumé reads well for a person your age.”

Jared is pretty and blushes when I compliment him which in my mind proves inexperience, which in turn really pushes my buttons. I haven’t come since just after breakfast. And when I say breakfast, I mean Alex all laid out on my desk waiting for me with my mail and a prepped ass hole. Jared is turning me on and he has no idea.

“Thank you. I know I don’t have work experience but I guess I’m willing to learn.”

“You guess?”

“It’s a summer job, I’ll work as hard as you need me for that time but this isn’t anywhere near what I want to be doing with my life.”

“Which is?”

“Graphic design.”

Ugh, a creative type. Strike one. But I suppose there is money to be had in that game too but I find people with creativity to lack ambition in the monetary sense. They care less about their paychecks and more about job satisfaction. The ‘I’d get bored if I did anything I hate’ type. But then, he might be more avant garde toward sex in that regard. I bring up money.

“I hear the money can be exceptional in that line of work.”

“With the right company, it can. Why else do you think I want to do it?” Jared smirks at me. Okay, fair game, I’ll erase that first strike. He is decently attired. His dark blue suit is off the peg but it’s a good label, his brown shoes are leather, his tie is silk and he’s even wearing a pocket square. He leans forward for just a split second and I see the pin. A Pride flag tucked behind it. The only strikes this boy will ever get will be with the back of my hand across that pretty face. As long as he consents. Perhaps.

“Has joining the Morgan clan given you a thirst?”

“I suppose you could say that, I suddenly have cousins who can drop everything and travel. I want that. I want nice things.”

“I like you, Jared. You’ve got your head screwed on. I know this is more of an introduction rather than a formal interview since I never hire my own PA’s but I would have given you the job too. You’re hired, when are you signed up to start?”

“Monday, sir.”

“Excellent. And you call me Jensen in private. On the phone and in front of clients, it’s Mr Ackles.”

_‘When I’m fucking you, then you can call me sir’._

“Sure. Sorry, this is all new to me.”

“Don’t apologize.” I smile at him, and I know that it’s genuine because my face stretches as if I haven’t smiled that way in a long time. In fact, I don’t think I have for many months. “The job is a breeze, you’ll do just fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some Skype meetings to attend to.” I rise and Jared mirrors me, I see his eyes fall over my groin. I do have an erection and I’m not hiding it, so I don’t blame the kid for looking. I return the favor then shake his hand. “I’ll see you Monday. 8.30 sharp.”

“Do you require breakfast at the start of the day?” Jared asks as he shakes my hand, he is as cool as a cucumber. Confident.

“No, that won’t be necessary. At least, not yet.” I knew what I meant by that. A twinkle in Jared’s eye told me he probably did too.

Five minutes after Jared’s departure, Alex is wedged under my desk, sucking my dick like there is no tomorrow. ‘You came too fast’, Alex complains. I feel like it was a goodbye blow job.

_Jared_

My uncle, Jeff told me that there are three ways to get ahead in business. The first and in my case, nepotism. The second and rarest of all is talent. The third, what do you think? Fucking. I’m going to be using the third, hard. Mr Ackles, Jensen. He is hot, a solid fucking ten and that guy was nursing a boner for me and was blatant about it. He also seems like a major cunt who should really be played with, but I only have the summer and I don’t have time for a slow burn. So, I’m going to fuck my boss. And then I’m going to fuck him over so hard, he’ll have to eat out his own ass hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex is pissed off the moment he claps eyes on Jared who is seated at his desk and an hour into the job. I can see the hatred bubbling up inside him, I kind of like it; even when Alex throws my mail onto my desk. Now that I have a PA again, really he should be handing the mail to him but he clearly wants to have words. I use my remote control to open the blinds to the office a little more, I need Jared to see this. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Alex slumps into the chair at my desk, I lean back and kick my legs up ready to listen.

“What do you mean, and for fuck sake, keep your voice down.”

“Your PA. Are you serious?”

“I didn’t hire him.”

“Sure.”

“I didn’t. He’s Morgan’s nephew. He’s working through the summer and then he’s off to college.” I smile at Alex, my legs swing from the desk and I lean over. I’m feeling gleeful. If there is one thing that shows the true colors of a person, it’s jealousy. 

“Are you jealous, mail room boy?”

“No, it’s just. I know you, Jen. You’ll be all over him, all the time.”

“And, wouldn’t you be, he’s fucking pretty.”

“And what about us?”

“We fuck, love. That’s all it is. Do you think-” I laugh, I can’t help it because Alex looks like his head is about to combust and it’s fucking beautiful “-do you think we’re exclusive, honey? Because I spend a lot of money on boys when I’m not here. You understand that right?”

“I guess.”

“I made it clear. We only ever fuck here, you’ve never been to my home for a reason. Start any of that Glenn Close shit and I’ll have you fired. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Give me a kiss, sweetheart. It’s not over yet and maybe we could all play together one day.”

“Fuck you, Jen. You’re so sure you’ll get him. He’s probably not even gay, not with that floppy preppy hair cut and chewed fingernails.”

“No kiss?” I lick my lips, make them look tempting and Alex relents, leans over the desk and kisses me like the needy little whore that he is. Jared can see, I make sure he can. “Now fuck off. I might need you later, keep your phone on.”

Alex stands up, still pissed but calmer.

“Can I have some money?”

“What for?”

“I need to get my ass hole waxed.”

“No, do it yourself. Fuck off.”

Now, I really like Jared because only moments after Alex has swung out of my office, he’s walking in and making himself at home uninvited. I love the bravado already and the kid hasn’t opened his mouth. I call him kid in my head because I’m 41.

“Trouble in paradise?"

I laugh, fucking cheeky bastard.

“You could say that. He’s jealous.” 

“Of me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you two fucking?”

“Regularly. I mean, look at him. Wouldn’t you?” 

“No. He’s not my type.” Jared gives me a knowing look, blatant.

“Oh?”

“I have major ‘Daddy issues’.” 

“Nice. I’m 23 years older than you.”

“That works.” 

I lean back in my chair and consider the kid sitting in front of me. Legal, just. Always a plus. Keen too. And reminds me of me at that age. So eager for some experienced cock.

“Can you be discreet?” 

“When I’m treated right, yes.”

“Fuck. Okay, so what do you want?” 

“A pay rise.”

“Are you serious, you’ve been here for-” I check my watch, forgot how nice it is. “-a little over 60 minutes.”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes but there is no way I can put you in for a pay rise.”

“What else can you give me?”

Okay, this is new for me. Jared is playing me, I need to think about this.

“I’ll draw you up a contract and we’ll go from there. Now, you can fuck off too. I still have the power to fire your ass.”

“Fine. Contract tomorrow, or I’ll out you.” Jared smirked.  
Cunt. He was joking, I could see it in his eyes. But fuck it, he had me. 

The contract took me ten minutes to draw up and a little longer to arrange the details and yes, I know what you’re thinking. Why does someone like me feel the need to pay for company? I could get anyone, right. This is true but ‘anyone’ is dangerous. ‘Anyone’ is trouble. If I pay, I get precisely what I want. No-strings fucking and absolute control. However, I feel as if I’m walking into a potential world of hurt where Padalecki is concerned, but he’s too beautiful to pass.

“So, what do you think?” I slide the contract across my desk, Jared is wearing another decent suit, cream linen. It’s always good to know that a potential fuck owns more than one suit. 

“It’s fine.”

“Just fine? You have a 10k credit card, the promise of one meal a week at the restaurant of your choice, a vacation to Greece with me for two weeks and all you have to do is bend over like a good boy.”

“I do have a line.”

“Go on.”

“No scat, no animals, no third parties.”

“Killjoy.”

“Please tell me it’s because of the third party and not the other two.” Jared smirks at me, he does that a lot I notice. Am I being conned here?

“It’s the third party one, yes. I was hoping to see you and Alex together.”

“I know, that’s why I won’t do it.”

“Why are you like this?” I lean back, grab the closest phallic looking item from my desk, a pen and suck on the end of it.

“Well-” Jared stands up, walks to the door and locks it, prompting me to shut the blinds with my remote. “-when I was sixteen, I saw you at one of my uncles Christmas parties.”

“Oh?” Jared moves around my desk and he is all up in personal space, and soon seated on my lap.

“Yeah, you had on a pair of furry antlers, you looked pissed and even then I wanted to rescue you.” 

“You wanted to rescue me, how so?” I’m amused by him and my God he’s heavy, the weight spread over my lap is divine. I feel my chair puff out a little air and lower slightly. 

“Blow you. I wanted to take you into the bathroom and blow you. Sir.” 

“When do I get to spank your ass until you can’t sit down?” I need to keep it together but this kid, yes kid, is undoing a lot of good work and right now, I want to slap him across the face. Should I? No. Maybe? First things first. “Do we have a safe word?”

“Poughkeepsie.” Jared mutters the word out so fast and easy, I suspect that this isn’t his first time being a manipulative little harlot. “Now you can do what you w-”

I don’t let him finish and he winds up with a red cheek and in turn, he grinds into my lap and my God, if I don’t want to fuck the kid over my desk but I have to do some work. Perhaps I should be a pimp or something instead?

“Go back to your desk, book my car in for 5 then meet me outside at the end of the day.”

“Fine.” Jared dutifully climbs from my lap, not before giving my swollen lump of junk a very tight squeeze. He’s testing and I don’t react, so he pulls _everything_ and that’s when I hiss.

“Fuck off. And for God sake, do not max out the credit card.”

Jared is leaning against the car when I walk down the steps of Cohen-Morgan HQ, his cheek is back to its normal tone of hint of honey and that’s a good sign, a good sign that the boy is a fast healer. The chauffeur, Clif opens the door for me.

“Sorry about the kid, Mr. Ackles. He wouldn’t move.” Clif stares Jared down and the boy all but flips him off.

“That sounds about right, don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.” Both Jared and I step into the car, it’s roomy enough for both of us. And perhaps another three, which definitely has happened. Clif is the most discreet driver I know, the best paid too. Jared wastes no time, back on my lap and all I can think about it being pinned by him. He is truly fucking with my head. Now, I’m muscular and extremely fit but I’m certain Jared matches me, if not surpasses me in strength and also, he could dom the fucking living daylights out of me. Fuck, what the hell am I thinking. He really has got me.

“Sir, you know you said that I have to call you sir, well I don’t want to. I want to call you ‘Daddy’.”

“Okay, those are some major issues but we can do that.” Jared wriggles on my lap and there are too many clothes, it’s suddenly frustrating. And then Jared leans in, pretty pink lips stretched into that smirk that works part time on his mouth. He whispers. 

“Uncle Jeff used to let me call him ‘Daddy’ too.” 

I grab his throat, I don’t know why, it feels entirely instinctive and my hand kind of fits nicely around it. The crook of my hand slotting underneath his Adam’s apple.

“You dirty little fuck, fucking your uncle.” I’m not surprised by it, Jeff is a well-known philanderer. However Jared just confirmed for me that his uncle likes cock too which has always been a suspicion of mine.

“He fucked me, a lot.” Jared whines at me with so much need, and he doesn’t have to but it’s nice to watch the show.

_Jared_

I didn’t mean to fuck my uncle. It just happened and really it’s not gross because we’re related by marriage and he’s a good looking man. But Jensen, he’s a different kind of good looking. As in, perfect in every way. I’m trying my hardest to keep a cool head and play him but it’s so hard because it’s a battle of wills between us. I like it when he gets rough. Shit, it’s my first day and I’m already bribing my boss for sex and money. And really, when Jensen asked me ‘Why are you like this?’ it kind of made me wonder why too. Whatever is going on with us, I like it and I will give him exactly what he wants, when he wants. And I’m pretty sure he’s going to do the same for me.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we pull up outside my building, I am rock hard. I haven’t come today which is unusual and it doesn’t take a very long passage of time for me to acquire ‘blue balls’. I’m a sexual being, I can’t help it. Jared is handsy in the elevator and he spends most of the time pulling on my junk which he already knows I like. My balls have been through a lot and even when they’re full to bursting, can take quite a tugging/beating. When inside, Jared does the usual thing and wanders around admiring my apartment, I tend not bring that many people up here, so I let him wander while I take off my coat, suit jacket and tie. 

“You have a lot of porn.” Jared calls out from the living room, which is my favorite space in the entire apartment. Bare brick walls, cherry wood floor and a huge bed-like couch covered in throws and soft cushions. I walk into the living room in bare feet and move up behind Jared. “But why are they on DVD, you know about the internet right?” Jared smirks.

“You should see my hard drive.” It’s a cheesy line, but it works and Jared turns around and he’s tugging again. I have to ask.  
“You like doing that, don’t you."

“Yeah, you have huge fucking balls.” 

“You, you did that.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to blow me now, just like you wanted to when you were sixteen.”

“Yes. Please, Daddy.”

We’re on the couch and Jared is shimmying my pants and boxers down. I prefer soft cotton loose fitting underwear, the feel of everything swinging freely turns me on. I’m not shy about displaying my junk. Jared folds my discarded clothes, a gesture that won’t go unrewarded and he’s looking at my cock and balls like a baby eying a big milky tit. And I don’t blame the kid, I like it too. My balls are _huge_ today, pressed against the swell of the couch, my thighs are open and my cock is aching against my stomach. Thick and dripping, has been all fucking day. Jared uses one hand to wrap around the top of my scrotum and pulls on it, even gives it a shake until my balls shift under the thin layer of skin.

“Fuck. You know I can take more.”

“Daring me?”

“Yeah.”

Jared slides his hands from around my balls and removes his neck tie. I like the direction he’s going and give him a little nod of approval. He pushes the tie under the swell of my balls and then around my cock until the bastard thing is practically horizontal, he wraps it around several times, nice and tight until everything is just solid. Diamond hard and the pre-come leaking from my dick is almost spunk. He leaves two ends just long enough to knot and he goes down on me immediately. I haven’t got the longest cock in the world but where I lack in length, I make up for in girth and a nice fat head. Jared’s mouth stretches, he loves it and it feels spectacular.

“You know I’m going to fuck you with this, don’t you. There’s no give. Just hard fat cock.”

Jared winks at me and I love how his little pointed chin nestles against my swollen sac. He gets my dick dripping wet; saliva being my choice of lube when I’m hellbent on making the guy ‘ _feel it_ ’. Jared pulls off, nice and slow. He looks like an 11 year old who’s been sucking on a red lollipop, he looks obscene. He looks perfect.

“Show me your anus, sweetheart.” I don’t know why but my fucking mouth is as dry as the fucking desert and I sound raspy. He’s going to ruin me. Jared undresses and I’m sat on the couch, legs spread like a ten buck whore and a bobbing dick which feels like it’s revving as Jared’s body is slowly revealed to me. He’s a nice shape, long and graceful and as he turns around he shows me a perfect little ass that sticks out like a perversion and then he bends over and my God. He’s so tight, I wonder if there’s even a hole there but the pink pucker is dripping with lube. He prepped for me and that is insanely hot. I have a very big frame-less mirror propped up against one wall in my living room. I enjoy working out, masturbating and fucking in front of it. I like to look at myself. A lot. I tell Jared to get on his knees in front of it and the kid doesn’t need any more orchestration because he’s down on his forearms, legs spread out and his ass is up before I need to breath another word. He makes his ass hole wink at me, that’s all the invitation I need.

By the time I’m kneeling behind him and staring his reflection down in the mirror, my cock is looking like a dripping candle and Jared is begging for it. I should work the kid open, even a little but he’s had my fat head in his mouth and it’s clear to me that he wants me to use my cock to open him up. He’s slick as I lever my dick over his hole, and a little rubbing opens him up, just a touch. I have to use my thumb to pull him open and it is beautiful.

“Fuck, I am to going make this rose garden fucking bloom, baby.” My throat is fucked and the words rumble out like the voice of a heavy smoker.

“Please Daddy, want your cock so bad.”

It’s a line straight out of a bad porno but the words are meant. I push his body down lower, I need to get the right angle so I can tease that nugget of all that is good inside him. Difficult with a rock hard horizontal penis but I’m athletic enough to make it work. I work him open and then I just go for it, he’s wet enough and so is my dick and the fucking noise he makes when I feel my glans brush over his prostate is magical. And the kids body just shudders, _hard_. I reach over to grab the remote for my old 80’s ‘hi-fi’ and switch it on. Nirvana ‘Come As You Are’. Perfect tempo for a nice slow, hard fuck. I bottom out and Jared whines like a sick puppy, at this point I’m usually looking at me but my eyes are drawn to the boy. he’s sweating hard and I can see in his eyes that the stretch is too much but he’s taking it so good for me. I tell him so.

“Knew you would be a good boy like this. Hurts, doesn’t it.” I grunt the words out, punctuating them with a hard snap of my hips. Jared nods and his dick can barely muster a twitch. Half hard but dripping like a honey dipper. I push my body flush against his thighs and casually remove my dress shirt, I’m still inside him and remain so as I rest my hands against the back of head, my fingers are linked and I look so fucking smooth. My body looks great today, Jared notices and grinds back onto my dick.

“Daddy’s so sexy.” Jared purrs, boy loves the cheesy lines but fuck does it turn me on. I shift up and push my hips down. I can feel his prostate, it’s perfectly smooth and my cock glides over it and I know I’m going to make him come this way. It takes skill and practice to locate and stimulate a prostate. Jared is a very lucky boy because I know what I’m doing to the point where I could probably write a fucking novel about the prostate. I lock eyes with him in the mirror and he looks fucked out already, he’s close to tears because I know he’s too stretched open. I need to touch him though, I already love his body and remove my hands from behind my head and push the heels over the expanse of his back, he is rigid underneath my touch and so I curl over his body to feel his orgasm. 

It’s a slow build and I’m practically licking his prostate with the head of my cock and it’s so wet in there it’s a wonder he can feel. My hips roll and I catch him with every pull back of my cock and he fucking chokes out another whine and my beautiful cherry wood floor is smothered in his sweat and pre-come. 

“Oh fuck.” Jared spits the words out, sprays saliva over the surface of the mirror and he clamps around my dick like a fucking vice, I mean, it’s already tight, but my God I’m coming now and the noises we’re making are just obscene. As Jared comes, his ass hole just remote milks my cock and I don’t have to do a damn thing. He’s already collapsing onto the floor, whining out ‘Daddy, please’ on repeat and I’m filling him up to the point of having to pull out a touch. Just an inch. It turns me on even more when our mutual cries of sweet fucking bliss sync and the noises echo around the room until I shove Jared face down on the floor and he is _done_. 

Lesson? Be careful when you sign on the dotted line of _any_ contract. His ass hole tightens up almost immediately and I give that beautiful bottom a hard slap. The first of many I hope.

“Just going to clean up, sweetheart. Stay, okay?” Jared replies affirmatively with a nod and some fucked out words. My dick is pretty clean as Jared’s ass now holds a days worth of my spunk, it’s a little slick with lube and a few flecks of shit but nothing too nasty. I get up and slip to the bathroom, lay my junk over the sink, unwrap the necktie from around it and sorry Jared but it’s ruined and rinse my cock off. I’m still horny and my dick responds limply to the attention I’m giving it. I let it dry naturally and grab one of my largest glass plugs that I have displayed in my bathroom. They’re expensive and look like works of art, at least that’s what my mother thought when she visited that one time. 

I’m back behind Jared and lever his boneless legs apart and without ceremony nor warning I push the plug inside him. I’ll watch him taking it out and expelling my spunk later. He’s looking at me under his hair as I lay down on my back next to him. He looks fucking beautiful, wet bangs stuck to his forehead, eyes dark and narrow. He half lays over me and we lie together like lovers. He nuzzles the crook of my neck with his nose and I stroke the arch of his lower back with the tips of my fingers. This is going to be more trouble than I first thought.

_Jared_

I’m going to fall in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Now I know I’m in big trouble, we’ve moved to the bedroom. Even when I have hookers up to my apartment, I never let them in my bedroom, nor do I allow them to stay overnight. My motto; I pay you to fuck you where I say. Dare I say it though, with Jared it feels right. He’s still mute and lifeless but keeps rutting against my hip with his dick. I forgot to mention Jared’s dick, it’s huge. For a kid of 18 he is packing and it reminds me of a dildo in that, it’s kind of the perfect representation of a penis. And yeah, I want him to fuck me with it. So, you’re shocked I take it up the ass, am I right?

I love ass. Love eating it, love licking it and fucking it. I’m even partial to the occasional rectal prolapse if I’m feeling particularly dirty. But I also love having my ass fucked hard and my God, I want to sit on Jared’s dick so bad. But I guess I should give the kid a moment or two.

“First prostate orgasm?” I ask and I’m stroking his hair, pushing the drying bangs from his face. He’s so delightfully pretty it makes my bones ache.

“Yeah. It was crazy.” Jared grins at me, all lopsided and smug.

“First of many. How’s the plug?”

“Awesome. I can feel your spunk inside me.”

“That’s the point.” I lean in and kiss his pointed nose, then use my own to lever his face up to mine and we kiss. First time. And it’s tender and slow. Jared’s breath stinks and his lips are dry and I know mine isn’t much better but an after fuck kiss is a must. Too much saliva and wet lips dull the experience for me. Kissing can be unimaginably boring but like this, it’s fucking perfect. I tell him softly to keep is tongue inside his mouth and to follow my lead and soon we’re kissing hard and slow, our lips stick gently together and it’s fucking divine and I know this because Jared is leaving a trail of slick over my hip and then over my stomach as he climbs on board the good ship Ackles and fuck, I’ve got him now. His cocky bravado has gone and I’ve won.

“Balls hurt, Daddy.” Jared puffs the words into my mouth with his gross breath and I inhale the scent. My cock lifts just enough for me to feel it from having been settled resting over my thigh.

“Need to nut, sweetheart?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

“I want to see you take the plug out first.”

Jared shoots me a look and the kid blushes hard. It’s kind of fucking adorable and then I have to wonder what kind of spell he’s got me under. Nothing is ever adorable to me. Puppies, kittens and babies can all drown as far as I’m concerned but God, I want to wrap this kid in a blanket and feed him heavily frosted birthday cake from a silver dessert fork. 

“Where?” Jared climbs from my body and I’ll be damned if I don’t immediately miss the contact. The cold air left in his wake is pitifully depressing. 

“Squat on the floor, back to me, pull it out and push my come out but for fuck sake, don’t shit yourself.” I sit up and move to the edge of the bed and lay on my front. My ass hole is twitching already, kind of like a woman’s clit would I guess. Jared does as he’s told, just as he should and he’s squatting over the bare wood floors, his cock and balls are swinging between his legs and I want to wank myself stupid just looking at him. He reaches around and twists the plug, little fucker knows what he’s doing then pulls it out and he doesn’t even have to push. My spunk seeps out of his ass hole, mixed with Jared’s natural slick and then pools on the floor between his feet. I covertly rut against the bed and I’m hard again.  
“Eat half of it.” I tell him and Jared turns around on the floor, his toes catch on the wood and splay out, they look pretty like that. He bends over and he’s licking that come up like it’s maple syrup. I’ve paid hookers to do this and they couldn’t even repress a gag but Jared is _moaning_. He’s sliding his fingers through the slick and trust me when I say, my spunk is thick and creamy and perhaps not to everyone’s taste. Everyone apart from Jared who is feasting on the stuff like it’s some delicacy. Who am I kidding, it is. “Now use the rest to lube your cock.” I’m getting up and assuming the position, ass up and spreading my cheeks open for Jared and I knew what was coming next.

“You want me to fuck you?” 

I couldn’t see him but I just knew his face was no doubt a huge question mark. 

“Yeah, I want that big dick of yours inside my. Problem?”

“No.” Jared’s voice is small and I know it’s because he’s slicking his dick up with my spunk and no doubt still eating. Greedy little cunt. Jared is taking his sweet time, so I use it to my advantage and stick a couple of fingers inside my ass hole. I’m too dry and too tight but you probably guessed I like the dry drag. I also like the taste of my own ass and as Jared moves behind me, I pull my fingers out and smell them which makes my cock dribble. I swear to fucking sweet Jesus, I have no idea why I produce so much shit from my cock. 

“No mercy.” I say, turning my head to look at Jared over my shoulder who looks fucking predatory. He’s holding his cock and it looks massively delectable and he takes my word as gospel and he goes straight in. I’m barely open and I feel a tear. Jared is half in I would guess and I can already feel resistance but I bear down on him. “Fuck me hard until you come.” My voice is wrecked, like I’ve been swallowing wood chips.

Jared does as he’s told and he’s good. I mean, it’s just basic fucking. ‘A bit of the old in out, in out’ but he’s borderline brutal because he needs to come. And after only a few minutes of having the far wall of my rectum dick-punched into the middle of next week, Jared is grunting out his orgasm and filling me up. I can’t describe what it feels like to have your rectum filled with spunk, and there is no decent poetry about it but it feels otherworldly. After Jared pulls out, he staggers forward and it’s almost like he’s fallen face first between my ass cheeks and he’s sucking it all back out. Damn it, it’s always the innocent looking ones. 

We lie together again and I cannot stop thinking about Jared’s taut belly swimming with spunk. I slide a hand over it and dig my fingernails into his flesh.

“Full up, aren’t you. Such a dirty little bitch for Daddy.”

Jared nods and turns on that submissive demeanor which had all but vanished while he was trying to split me in half with his rod-like penis only moments ago.

“I always knew you’d be a good fuck.” Jared murmurs the words and is wrapped around me like a python. It’s delicious. 

“That so?”

“Yeah.” Jared looks up at me and the rutting has not ceased. The combined libidos of an 18 year old and a sex obsessive equals perfection. “Would you have let me blow you when I was 16?”

“Yes.” I’m plain about it, why lie.

“15?”

“Yeah.” I give Jared a wry smirk. “I’d have let you blow me when you were 13.”

“Dirty old man.” Jared snorts and for that he gets a hard slap across his soft bottom. He shoots me a ‘what the fuck’ look.

“You signed the contract.” I say flatly then spank him again and then he frots against my leg. I can’t help myself because within a split second we’re kissing. Hard. And this time, it’s all teeth and tongues. Messy and desperate. How can you want someone you’ve just had so badly? Our mouths are locked together, air-locked and we’re just tongue-fucking one anothers mouths. Spit is leaking from the corners and I can feel it running down my neck. I think about how much I like him and it pisses me off, so I bite down hard on his tongue and of course he likes it. I pull off and we’re both panting hard and our breath reeks, the bed is sticky and covered in yellow stains and room smells of ass but I am insanely turned on. So much so, I don’t know what to do with it.

“Fuck.” Jared breaths out. 

“Yeah, I know.” My hands are all over him, tearing at his flesh, gripping his ass and relishing in the wobble as I release it. I spank his behind again because I have no clue what else to do with him and it’s getting rougher. “You gonna let me drag your rectum out of your ass hole one day, hm?” I spank a thigh and Jared balks. He nods and pumps his hips like a humping puppy dog. “Gonna let me suck on it, your pretty rose?”

“Fuck yes.” And then Jared is over me and I am losing control of everything. Crazy dry rutting, biting and then I slap him around the face and before I know what’s happened, he’s done it back. I swear to fucking God that if I hadn’t just emptied my load into his ass I would’ve come untouched.

“Do it again.” I say, grabbing a handful of Jared’s sweat damp hair and yank his head backward, fuck even his throat is sexy. He backhands me right across the cheek and my dick just stands to attention. “You’re going to kill me.” I’m out of breath which is a rare thing for me. Jared barely reacts to my words, instead he leans down and licks over my cheekbone where his knuckles have just been and my fucking, fucking God if I didn’t fall in love with him right fucking fucking there. Cunt.

_Jared_

I’ve always thought Jensen was the nicest looking guy I had ever seen in my life. I was barely 16 when I first saw him at the company Christmas party but I was really a kid back then and I didn’t have what I have now to approach him. I wish I had but I’ve got him now. Not only that, I’ve got Jensen Ackles eating out of my fucking hand. That old saying ‘you’ve met your match.’ Well, meet yours Mr Ackles.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared stayed over and is wearing one of my silk neckties as we walk into work together. As I said, I’m not out at the office (not entirely) which is suddenly odd to me because it’s as if every second fucker is gay at work and yet we all creep around like it’s some sick perversion. Okay, so I do have some sick perversions but being gay isn’t one of them. Today, Jared has made me wonder why I’m hiding it. At 11am I’ve emailed Alaina to tell her that our ‘arrangement’ is over. After the initial email, this happens:

From: **AlainaHuffman@platinumescorts.com**  
To: **Jensen.Ackles@cohen-morgan.com**

Dearest Fake Hubby,  
You’ve met someone haven’t you?!!  
Alaina xxx

From: **Jensen.Ackles@cohen-morgan.com**  
To: **AlainaHuffman@platinumescorts.com**

No. Fuck off.

Yes. And shut up. Love you, payment should clear in an  
hour. Keep in touch?

Jen x

From: **AlainaHuffman@platinumescorts.com**  
To: **Jensen.Ackles@cohen-morgan.com**

Wow, never thought I’d see the day. But I’ll keep you on speed  
dial just in case! 

Love you too, beautiful. Chat soon

The Ex Mrs Ackles xxx

By lunchtime, Alex has been in three times already and I kind of forgot that I need to let this kid down gently but then I’m still processing the fact that not only a week ago I had him spread out on my desk with a banana wedged in his ass hole. And now I’ve emailed Alaina and admitted I met someone. Interesting fact about me; I’ve never had a boyfriend. But I have fucked over one hundred boys. 

Alex is being a drag and I’m having trouble being honest with him. Luckily he’s not stupid and brings up Jared.

“But you don’t have boyfriends.

“He’s not my boyfriend. We have, an arrangement.”

“Like us?”

“No, honey. Nothing like us.” Alex looks forlorn but I’m going to be honest and say that I don’t really care so I give pity a try.  
“Would you like some playtime to say goodbye?”

Alex nods and I can tell that he’s hating himself for it.

“Okay.”

“Give me five minutes, strip off and sit on my desk.”  
I step out of my office and shut the door and Jared being the instinctive soul that he is, stands up and moves from behind his desk.

“Am I needed?” He’s smirking at me.

“Want to give Alex the happiest thirty minutes of his life?”

Jared nods and we walk back into the office, Alex is naked which has never been a bad thing. He’s older than Jared but he looks smaller and impossibly frail when the two of us flank him. His pink dick is smooth and hard and I can tell that he’s as keen as anything. I walk over to the treadmill that sits in the far corner of the room. Work perk, it was either that or two days paid leave. I took what I could keep. I grab the white towel hanging from the handrail and tuck one corner into the neck of my shirt, I look like I’m about to tear into a Maine lobster as I sit in my chair and invite a trembling Alex onto my lap. The boy makes a mess, and three naked men in my office is a step too far. The towel is long enough to cover my cock which is already thickening and Alex sits on it, ass cheeks spread open. I take his nipples between my fingers and tug, he’s always liked it. And without direction, Jared is on his knees, suited and booted licking out Alex’s ass hole while the boy on my lap jerks his own cock. It’s vanilla but Alex is moaning so loud I have to kiss him to shut him up. If I were sentimental I’d say I’d miss him but he only reminds how good Jared is in comparison. I pull away and Alex is grinding down on my dick and I’m not going to lie but it’s rock hard, I’m only human. I circle my hips to work up a little friction and before there is even time to get into it, Alex comes. All over my face. I forgot how far young boys can ejaculate and the towel survives unscathed. My face is dripping with opaque, watery come and I lift Alex from my lap. As I glance down, Jared is seconds away from wiping his mouth of ass but I shake my head. 

“Leave it.” 

Alex appears a little embarrassed about the keenness of his climax and scurries off, dressed thankfully and never even says thank you. Rude cunt.

“You have spunk all over your face.” Jared is stating the obvious here but it’s nice to hear that collection of words, even nicer when he leans in and licks my face clean. His mouth stinks of ass which makes my ass hole ache. “And now, you owe me."

“Oh do I?”

“Yeah, I said no three ways. I just broke one of my own rules for you.”

“Well, I’m busy tonight and tomorrow I have plans for you in the evening. But for now, I have work to do. Can you call Per Se and check that I still have my reservation for lunch tomorrow and ask them for another place at the table, you’re coming. If they try and say no, remind them who I am and that I’ll also be dining with Matthew Cohen, Gil McKinney and Kendrick Sampson.”

“Fuck, Jen.” I raise my eyebrows at the name.

“What?

“I’ve met all of those guys and they’re all as hot as fuck.”

“Hotter than me?”

“No. You’re God, Daddy.” Jared smirks. 

“Do that for me?” I say ignoring the compliment. “Then prepare my Skype calls to London. I’m going to work out for an hour since I missed out this morning.”

“Yes, Mr. Ackles.”

“Better.” I smirk at him. “I’ll let you know what plans I have for you tomorrow. Get to work, and don’t wash your face.”

I spend longer on the treadmill than usual, I needed to run my erection away and so took my Skype call to London with Mark Sheppard who always seems more like an East End villain in a Guy Ritchie movie than a banker. I arrange a trip to London in the fall and think perhaps Jared could come with. Shit, am I thinking that far into the future with him. Speak of the devil, just as I’m back at my desk, fully refreshed the boy walks in with our lunch. Matching high protein salads and still water. Jared sits opposite me. I rarely eat at my desk but I have a job for him that is perhaps better discussed in private.

“I’m seeing my brother tonight, but I want you to do something for me."

“Of course.”

“I want you to make me a ten minute video of yourself. It can be anything you want but my only stipulation is that you come at the end and then eat it."

“I can do that.”

“Good boy. Did you call Per Se?”

“Yeah, the booking is fine as is the extra body. Being my body.” Jared’s purring at me but I’m putting myself on lock down until I see him tomorrow night. I want my blue balls and I want Jared to punish them.

“Tomorrow.” I mouth and glance down at my traitorous twitching dick.

We’re sitting in the back of the car and Jared is bombarding me with questions about lunch at Per Se. I feel he’s used to fine dining but he seems nervous about the company. Or is it, sexually excited. At this point, I can’t tell.

“Kendrick is gay, Gil is straight and Matt, oh he swears blind that he’s bi but he’s married to a woman. And he is one hundred percent gay.”

“Yeah and how do you know that?”

“Because I’ve had him sat on my fist like a fucking Muppet.” I chuckle loudly and fucking hell, it feels odd. I realize that I haven’t laughed in such a long time. It’s little wonder everyone at work calls me ‘No Cackles Ackles’. 

“Have you had Kendrick?”

“No, he hates me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m generally regarded as a cold cunt around here.”

“I don’t think you’re cold, Daddy.” Jared curls around the side of my body and splays a hand over my heavy junk, he grips it and holds it all like he fucking owns it. It some ways, he does. “Do I have to keep my hands off of you during lunch?”

“Light flirting but no more. Per Se is a classy place and Matt Cohen is the deputy CEO’s son, so tug on the reins, baby.”

Lunch is standard, very little work and a whole lot of bragging. Jared leans toward me the entire time and is so quiet and submissive it turns me on. Matt is eying the boy like prey so I make a point of kissing Jared on the mouth as he gets up to visit the bathroom. 

“How old is he, Jen?” Matt leans in as Gil and Kendrick discuss backpacking in Europe. Peasants.

“18.” I say smugly.

“Nice work, fucking your PA, your bosses nephew and he’s been working for you for what, a week?”

“Four days.”

“Is it serious?”

“Well, you can’t have him, if that’s what you’re asking, Matt.” I answer noncommittally even if there is a slice of me that thinks it is pretty fucking serious. Four days and I’m planning trips to England with the kid in the fall. Four days and I’ve let Alaina go after working for me for three fucking years. I call the Maitre D’ over and order a large whiskey. I need it.

“I wasn’t.” Matt leans in smirks at me. “Does this mean you’re officially out now?”

“Told your wife you like cock yet?” I counter, Matt’s face drops.  
Jared returns from the bathroom and whispers in my ear before he seats himself.

“Just put a plug in for you, Daddy.” I watch him sit and the little slut bites his lip as his ass wiggles lightly against the chair. 

“Why are you whispering, PA?” Kendrick is a snippy shithead, I learned that moniker from Sheppard. My eyes dart in Jared’s direction, I know he’s in a playful mood so his response could go either way. 

“I just put a butt plug in while I was in the bathroom and I wanted to tell my Daddy.”

Gil spat his drink out all over the table linen and Kendrick looked like he’d just been slapped. 

“You are one nasty ass hole, Ackles.” Kendrick really does fucking hate me. He wants me, that’s his problem. Sexually frustrated little cunt.

“Hey, I’ve been sitting here with you, I didn’t ask him to do it. Did I, baby?” I grab Jared’s chin and my God it’s a sickly public display and then it occurs to me that I definitely am out at work, just never said it out loud. I must be one heck of a slut.

“You’re disgusting. I’m leaving. Come on Gil, I can’t bear to watch this any longer.” Kendrick stands up and throws a handful of bills on the table as if this place is some flea ridden hick town diner. 

“And you’re cunt.” I say with my million dollar grin as the Maitre D’ hands me my whiskey. I toast him and he looks at me, mad slash horny. 

“Sorry, Jen.” Gil mutters and Kendrick drags him away. Okay, are those two fucking now? This company is like the Sacred Band of Thebes.

“Wow, he really does hate you, Daddy.” Jared says in baby soft voice, his eyes flick over to Matt who is eying Jared like an oasis in the middle of the desert.

“Thirsty, Matt?” 

“Fuck off, Ackles.”

“You should get a divorce and join our Theban army. Are you paying the balance in full, love?”

“Yes, and take those dirty bills with you, knowing Kendrick he’s probably fucked on them.”

Jared grabs the money from the table, there’s a few hundred dollars there and he keeps it all. God, I love him.

_Jared_

I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

I’m a little drunk as I unlock the door to my apartment and so is Jared, he has a willfully low tolerance to alcohol for such a huge boy, even that is kind of endearing.

“Did you do as I asked?” I say, kicking off my shoes to leave on the rack by the door. Jared toes his off too and has to press one of his paws against the wall to keep himself upright.

“Yes, I have it on my tablet.”

“Good boy. Go into the living room and set it up. I’ll be right there.” I run a hand over his stomach, it feels hard under my hand and the sensation sends a shiver down my spine. I pad through to the bedroom and strip off, then grab myself some bondage rope from my drawer of ‘magic tricks’. It’s silk and very expensive and it’s going around my junk while I jerk off to Jared’s video. He’ll be my audience of one. 

Jared’s tablet is wrapped in a very nice titanium case and propped up and open on the floor next to the couch, he’s naked and kneeling with his back to my mirror, his cock is flaccid but even then it looks delicious.

“Going to get me hard and tie me up, baby?” I say as I sit with my back against the couch on the floor. Jared crawls over on his hands and knees, he takes my cock into his mouth and sucks it in. I love having my dick warmed and I can feel the ridges in the roof of his mouth as I harden. It takes him mere minutes to get me fully erect and then he’s taking the rope from my hands and examining it.

“This is nice.”

“Expensive."

“Are you Christian Gray?”

“Christian Gray can suck my dick, he wouldn’t know perversion if someone strapped him into a fucking machine. Cunt.”

“Have you been strapped into a fucking machine?”

“Repeatedly.” I grin at him. It’s true, they’re so much fucking fun.

Jared smirks at me and binds my scrotum and dick together, he’s learning because it’s tighter than last time and my cock is as hard as the titanium encasing Jared’s tablet of sin. It looks so fucking nice like this, it’s dripping like there’s no tomorrow. I spread my legs and push them wide open and watch as Jared drags himself back in front of the mirror and he looks _greedy_. I glance down at the tablet and swipe it open. The video is ready and waiting, I lean back for a little more comfort and wrap my hand around the hard shaft of my dick. This is going to drag and catch like fuck so I spit over my dick and it hits the head on target. I hear Jared whine. I hit play and stroke my dick slow.

I watch the screen intently, the camera is focused on what I assume is Jared’s bed, it’s chaotic but clean so it must be. I can hear music start, it’s tinny and I don’t recognize it but it’s a nice mid-tempo beat and then Jared comes into frame. And my fucking God, I shoot Jared a look across the room and he knows what I’ve seen and that pretty face goes scarlet. I look back at the screen and squeeze my dick at the sight of Jared in a thick leather collar with a chain leash hanging from the ring at the back, a large ball gag wedged into his mouth and cock strapped up in a leather ring and it looks fucking _huge_. ‘Movie Jared’ rocks his hips along with the beat of the music and he looks divine. His entire body is oiled, his hair is pinned back from his face and fuck, he is a God. His ‘performance’ in the video is pretty standard, and then it occurs to me that it isn’t the gear he’s wearing that’s turning me on. It’s _him_. And ‘him’ is in my peripheral vision jacking his cock and almost crying with want. And that’s it, everything I think I know about myself takes a flying fucking leap out of my 15th floor window and I don’t know what the fuck is happening. 

I glance at ‘Here Jared’ and snap my head back to beckon him over, I want him too. I lower my legs so they’re flush against the floor and Jared lays his head on my upper thigh and laps at my scrotum. He almost looks pathetic. I turn my eyes back to the junior gimp on the tablet screen and ‘Video Jared’ is spread open, sitting on his lower back finger fucking himself and jerking off hard. The moans are beautiful and I’m matching his strokes and ‘Here Jared’ is nibbling my sac like it’s an over blown Chinese dumpling. All three of us are jacking off hard now and ‘Video Jared’ comes first, ‘Here Jared’ spills his load all over my gorgeous floor and then he’s up like a greyhound released from its trap and it’s cream-pie time. As I come I grab Jared’s face closer and shoot my load over his flushed face. It looks obscene and humiliating but my God, I wish he could walk around marked like that forever. Fuck, I’m going to have to brand the little bitch.

Recovery is a few minutes sprawled around one another on the floor then a quick shower which we share but keep clean, aside from the moment Jared reminds me he’s still wearing his butt plug and I tell him that I haven’t forgotten. I loan him a spare robe, the shortest I could find that just grazes the swell of his ass. Beautiful since it can’t possibly contain the boys enormous penis either. Win, win. We bum about in the kitchen, I prepare a fruit salad. I like good fresh food when I’m preparing for a fuck-fest. I ask Jared a very important question.

“Do you do coke?”

“I have, once or twice.” Jared pops a fat, dewy grape into his mouth and I’m jealous of it.

“Fucked on it?”

“Once.”

“Want to with me?”

“I don’t think we need stimulants, Daddy.” Jared smirks as he sucks a soft slice of mango between his lips. 

“Okay, counter offer. Pot?”

“Sure.” I hear Jared inhale. “Jenny?”

Okay, so that name, the way it tumbles with need from Jared’s mouth just travels straight to my dick like an electrical current.

“Yes, Jay?” 

“Are we exclusive?”

“Yes, we are.” Oh boy, I answer that question way too fast and it’s fucking Occum’s Razor in here right now.

“Good because I don’t want anyone else near you.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Yeah. We’re well matched. Don’t you think?”

“Yes. We fucking are.”

So, we’re laid out on my bed, a platter of fruit between us and I’ve put some porn on for background noise. An old French Cadinot classic, Service Actif. Jared is packing a bowl and I’m sipping on a triple espresso. It’s all very, domestic. But that being said, I have Jared stripped naked and plugged and we’re about to get very high, and extremely hot and heavy. I can even ignore the constant texts that are coming into my phone from Alex. Seems the going away gift wasn’t enough for the little wretch.

Jared and I share the first hit and then the next five, six, seven because we soon realize that it doesn’t matter what we do with one another, everything is sexual. I get high, fast and just about cope dragging the platter of fruit from the bed. I take off my robe and Jared is laying spread-eagled on the bed and I can tell that he is beyond horny and fuck, the moment I move over his body it feels divine. I tongue his mouth open and lick into it gently and soon we’re in a tight clinch, kissing hard and slow, rutting slippery cocks and it feels like making love. I just want, _him_. No frills, just Jared naked and willing. He rolls me onto my back and straddles my stomach, his fingers dance over my abs and he sighs like he’s just got everything he ever wanted in the world.

“You’re so beautiful, Jen.” 

“Thank you.” That’s a shock, I usually say ‘I know’. “So are you. And what the hell happened to ‘Daddy’?”

“You. You happened.” And there, Jared sums it up in one word. You. Him. Us. I grab his face and pull him over my body and the only reason I’m plundering his soft wet mouth is because I am as high as a kite and about three seconds away from saying ‘I love you’.

It’s 3am and I am wide awake and I’m watching Jared sleep, we fucked for three hours. And for a solid hour, we made love slow. Admittedly we were stoned but it just went on and on and the fucking noises were obscene and I don’t think I could speak if I needed to, my voice is shot to pieces. Imagine grunting and groaning constantly for an hour. I’ve just experienced the best sex of my life and here I am alone with my thoughts, being a creep and watching the beautiful boy sleep. He’s thrown me. He’s thrown my entire world and I’m fucked if I know who I even am any more. Am I suddenly a nice person? I’ve always been a desirable one, but Jared seems to really like me. Not the Jensen that fucks, just the Jensen who feeds him fruit and makes sure he’s got a nice robe to wear. And do I love him, really? I don’t know if I can say I’ve ever been in love. The whole thing seems messy to me, too many emotions.

We take the next day off but it takes an odd turn. Jared is lazing over my body, he’s just sucked my cock and lunched on my spunk. 

“Can you smell that?”

I lift my head lazily and inhale sharply and smell makes me gag.  
“Jesus, it smells like-”

“Dog shit.” Jared finishes. We both get up and follow the scent which becomes stronger still as we walk toward the front door. I place the crook of my elbow over my nose and open the door and it’s a gorgeous pair of Louis Vuitton sneakers filled to the brim with dog shit.

“Jesus Christ, the little cunt.” I had told Jared about Alex’s love for that particular brand of sneaker, Jared had replied with ‘Ew’. 

“Alex. What the hell, how did he get up here and past the concierge?”

“I have no fucking idea. I’ll call the front desk and find out and see if someone can clean up.” I close the front door and I can’t help but retch at the stench. 

_Jared_

I’m going to deal with Alex myself, either that or Jenny and I can do it together. I want to do everything with Jen, I wonder if I should ask him to move in.


	7. Chapter 7

I find out from the guy on the front desk, I’ve never learned his name, that Alex bribed his way in claiming he was my younger brother by showing the concierge a photo of us from when we went skiing in Europe last year by way of proof. His apology came in the shape of maintenance cleaning the mess away and disinfecting my door way. I call Alex.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Lying little shit. You’re so fired.”

“You can’t do that, I have too much on you, Jen. I have photos and a really good video of you sucking on my prolapsed flower.”

“Rectum.’ I have to clarify because ‘flower’ just sounds creepy. “I don’t care.” And I really don’t. A week ago, I would have been beating the living daylights out of him but now, he’s got nothing. And I can hear in the tone of his voice that he realizes he just lost.

“What, what do you mean you don’t care?”

“Precisely that. I do not care. Do what you want. Play the fucking video in Time Square if you want.”

“I will get you back for this Jensen, I will.”

“I’m sure you will, love. Now, fuck off. And try to come anywhere near my apartment again, I’m calling the cops” I hang up and switch my phone off. Jared has been listening to the whole thing.

“Why did you say rectum?” Jared’s chuckling and picking at flaking spunk from his chin. I need to shower the kid.

“He has a video.”

“Oh. You know. I don’t really want to have my insides fall out of my ass hole.” Jared smirks up at me, as I grab him around one bicep and drag him up from the couch.

“You don’t have to, baby.

“I mean, use it as dirty talk, sure but-” I guide the huge junior gimp through to the bathroom.

“It’s okay. We won’t. Bath or shower?”

“Oh, can I have a bath please?”

I have to laugh at the politeness, it’s so fucking cute I want to slap it out of him.

“Can I slap you around later?”

“Sure.”

Okay, that’s fine. Doesn’t want to walk around with a blooming asshole but sure, I can beat him stupid no problem. What even is this kid? What even am I?

I’m sitting next to the tub, shower fresh and naked while Jared lays back in sickly sweet scented water which for him is kind of perfect. 

“You fuck with my head.” I tell him.

“Do I, why?”

“So many reasons.”

“Tell me.” Jared’s face it wet and his hair is slicked back over his head and his face is just there and he’s stunningly beautiful.

“You seem, complicated.”

“I’m really not.”

“Are you sure about that, because when you first walked into my office you were polite and nervous and then three days later we’re fucking and I’m-”

“What, aside from lost for words?” Jared flicks water at me, it’s playful and I like it. 

“Are you submissive or dominant?”

“Why can’t I be both, you are.”

“Fair point.” I grin at him and fuck it, before I’m even thinking it through I’m climbing into the tub and laying on his chest like some kind of sappy scene from a chick-flick. And really, now that I can’t see his face. I tell him the absolute truth. “You’ve ripped my world apart.”

“I know.” Jared’s voice is soft and fucking soothing as hell. “I knew you weren’t the asshole people said you claimed to be.”

“I can still be a cunt if you want me too.”

“I want that too yes. But I want you exclusively.”

“We’ve discussed this, I’m in agreement.” Jared wraps his long legs around my body and it feels delightfully comfortable. He’s mouthing over my neck, lips pressed open and he’s sucking a hickey onto my skin. I’m not inclined to stop him. “Hurt me.” I hear myself say it and fucking God, I sound like such a needy cunt. Is that what I am, needy? I think that I am. The hickey is the size of Jared’s mouth I notice when I check in the bathroom mirror. It’s black and it hurts. 

Short story, we fuck on and off all day and I take Jared out for dinner, nothing as classy as I’m used to but even I have a struggle getting such a late booking at all the good places. It turns out, Jared loves Thai and he’s inhaling food like nobody’s business.

“Hungry, baby?” 

“I’m still growing, Jen.”

“Is that so, growing anywhere else?”

“You’re the filthiest man I’ve ever met.”

“Is that list very long?” I’m genuinely interested in Jared’s sexual past, as for mine, it’s a well known fact that I’m a well known slut.

“25, including you.”

“I’m impressed and apparently out of 25 men, the filthiest.”

“Everyone was way too vanilla for me.” Jared sucks in a mouthful of rice and I should be disgusted but it’s adorable. Seriously, shoot me in the fucking head.

“Go on.”

“Nothing much to say, most of the time I was too much for them.”

“Really, how dull. Even the younger guys?”

“I’ve never slept with anyone under 35.”

“Do you see a therapist about your ‘daddy issues’?” I grin at him.

“Fuck you.” Jared smirks at me and then we ask for the rest of our food to go. And yes, we fuck some more.

_Jared_

I don’t really have ‘daddy issues’. I just like older men. Two reasons. One, they tend to like younger guys and I am one of those and two, I like a man with experience. Jensen is the whole package. He is insanely good looking and a dirt bag. Plus he has money which really, I don’t care about and I’ve barely touched the credit card he gave me. I bought the tablet I filmed my video on with it. I will admit that I did initially try to play him but that was only because every person I spoke to about him said he was a nasty bastard. And I suppose he’s not the nicest guy going but he’s nice to me. I like him. A lot. And like Jensen, the feelings I have for him have thrown me utterly. I wasn’t expecting to wind up in a relationship, I mean I know it’s not official but listen. Last night when were high and just wrapped around one another fucking for hours, I could see it in his eyes. The way he looked at me. I need to go deeper with this.

_The Night Before_

I’m the highest I have ever been and Jen knows where to find some really good grade pot. I’ve fucked on weed before, like loads of times and had crappy sex on it too so I know that the fact we’re both stimulated as fuck has nothing to do with how it feels. It’s him. It’s us together.

Jen is laid over my body and I have my knees bent and pressing against my chest, and he’s inside me so deep and I’m bearing down on him _hard_. Neither of us want to lose contact for even a second, Jen has his arms trapped between my back and the bed but he’s still holding tight, vice-like and I can feel his fingernails scratch into my skin. He’s so hard and stretching me open but I am _wet_ as hell, full up with my ass slick and Jen’s pre-come. I feel the head of his dick slide over my prostate, it’s barely there but we’re high so it feels like he’s rubbing it directly with his thumb and it’s so hot I can barely see. My own cock is wedged between us and feels fucking amazing against his abs. I feel like I’m getting fucked twice. And he looks down at me and I don’t know what I’m seeing in his eyes but they’re soft and searching and I can almost see the words play out over his lips but he never speaks, just kisses me to save himself I guess. His mouth feels soft and bee-stung against my lips. He’s muttering into my mouth and fuck I can’t hear what he’s saying because I am so switched on it’s upsetting me. I’m not crying but I’m close. I have never ever known a connection like this, yeah I know I’m 18, what would I know about sex and feelings but fuck, I’m still human. I still feel. Experience has nothing to do with it at all.

Jen comes a second before I do and my God, the groaning. The noises coming from both of us are just animal, I mean Jen is growling into my mouth and telling me stuff and I know what he’s trying to say/not say so I just nod and say.

“I know, Jenny. Fuck, fuck. I know.” We’re both coming so fucking hard I black out for a few moments and it is sheer bliss. And fuck, I do love him. I fucking worship the man. And the way he’s looking down at me, cock fluttering inside my ass hole, bodies just coming down, so slow though, I know he feels it too.


	8. Chapter 8

The week is going well, I feel like I’m constantly high and Jared has all but moved into my apartment. I need that boy on tap and I’m not ashamed to admit it. I give Alex a last minute reprieve and when he delivers my mail he’s pretty neutral, which works for me. Jared and I spend the weekend shopping and fucking and then we have one more week at work before we’re both off for two weeks to the Greek Islands. Or as I tell Jared ‘Two weeks of you in a Speedo’. 

It’s the Friday of the second week of Jared and I’s, I want to say relationship and I am lagging. I need my vacation time now, I’m a workhorse and have closed some pretty lucrative contracts this week and I fucking deserve the break. And who comes waddling into my office uninvited only thirty minutes before Jared and I are due to leave? Marcie.

“What?” I snap at her, I can still be a cunt when I want to be. Like right now, I really want to be a cunt because she’s looking at me in such a way that I can just tell she’s about to impart news that I do not want to hear.

“You’re always so rude, Jensen.” Marcie sits at my desk, her fat tits are resting on the edge of the wood and it makes me dry heave. 

“And you’re a pain in my ass.”

“There have been complaints.” Marcie sets a file down on the desk and I lean forward, not interested but interested.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I’ve had several complaints from others that they are uncomfortable with your behavior toward your little PA out there.” Marcie snaps her bulbous neck/s backward in Jared’s direction.

“Firstly, he has a name. It’s Jared. Secondly, I don’t care. We’re dating, deal with it. Anything else?”

“This is serious, Jensen. People don’t need to see ‘that’ in the workplace.”

“And what is ‘that’ precisely, two people being vaguely affectionate toward one another?”

“We all know what you’re like.” Marcie’s face twists a little and she lowers her voice. “Fag whore.”

I laugh, I can’t do anything else but.

“Right, well I’m going to put some money on the bet that you have a confederate flag tattooed somewhere on your fat ass. Don’t threaten me, it won’t work out well for you.”

Marcie shifts on her seat then pushes the file toward me, just an inch and it pisses me off even more. At that moment, I see the flash of a body moving fast behind my half open blinds, it distracts me for a moment until I hear Jared scream out. I run out of my office and all I see is blood and the back of Alex wielding a box-cutter and slashing into Jared’s face and arms. It’s a blur of blood and screams as I grab Alex from behind and yell out for help.

“Call fucking security!” I scream out the words and I have Alex in a tight hold but my God, all I want to do is get to Jared. He’s balled up on the floor, bleeding from God knows where but I’m holding Alex back to stop him from inflicting more hurt. And then I feel the sharp sting of the knife pierce my thigh and I’m shoving Alex into the wall and I’m punching him repeatedly in the face. There is panic around me, Marcie is assisting Jared and there are people, faces watching as I make ground chuck out of Alex’s face. I’m dragged off by security and restrained until it’s made clear that the little cunty mail room boy is the actual perpetrator.

I lever my way out from the grasp of two sets of meaty hands and fall onto my knees next to Jared. Marcie looks up at me, I see kind eyes.

“It’s okay, he’s not been hurt anywhere fatal.” Her voice is strangely soothing and she’s helping. “I called 911.”

“Thank you.” Never said those words to her before, at least not meant. Jared has an open gash from his eye to his chin and Marcie is just holding his face together. He has cuts up and down his arms and is sobbing his sweet heart out.

“Hey, Jay. It’s okay, we’re getting you help.” 

Jared opens one eye and all I can see is pain and my fucking God it hurts me so much that I have to turn away and the next thing I know I’m throwing up. I can feel _everything_. And then I’m in the ambulance. I don’t remember how I got there but I have a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and an EMT is tending to the cut on my leg. My knuckles are split open and bleeding and Jared is on his back, face covered in white and red bandages. 

“Is he okay?” My voice is gruff and I don’t even sound like myself. 

“He’s doing just fine.” 

“Don’t lie to me just to make it easier for me.” I sound bitter and rude. At this point I don’t mean to but fuck, I’m scared.

“Really, he’s good. He’ll need a lot of stitches but he’s in no danger now.” 

The EMT was a small dark haired woman, pretty. If you like kind of thing. Her eyes told the truth.

So I learned today that a lot of blood does not always equal life-threatening injury. Jared and I are separated while our wounds are tended to. I have a myriad of butterfly stitches over my hands and on the cut in my thigh which luckily didn’t get anywhere near the main artery. The boy is sat up in bed looking tearful and fucking terrified. It warms me that his face softens when he sees me walk into the room. And then my God, it crumples and my baby just sobs his heart out. The contortion pains his face and the long line of stitches down the expanse of his cheek stretch. He’s going to be scarred for life. 

“Take it easy, baby.” I sit on the bed and Jared is pressed against me, I’m not often around people who cry and I know why now, because it’s the worst fucking thing in the world.

“Jenny.” Jared whispers my name and it sounds like music and then I decide. I do it.

“I love you.” I put it out there, I say the words firmly, I whisper them into his ear and he’s crying harder now and babbling it back to me. I have never once said those words to another living soul. I tell Jared that. “It’s just you, baby. Only you.” I push him back and he hides his cheek against his shoulder. “Don’t do that, you’ll catch the stitches.”

“My face.”

“I know.” I’m not going to lie to him and say ‘you’ll be fine’. “We’ll deal.”

“We?”

“Yes, you _and_ me.” I smile at him and he can barely move his face but his wet red eyes twinkle at me and my fucking heart breaks for him.

The healing process is _slow_. And I’m not ashamed to admit that had it been anyone else I would have helped in the monetary sense, sent a ‘How are you?’ text every once in a while but pretty much thrown in the towel. But Jared, Jared is my Jared. He’s my responsibility. Greece is off and I’m okay with that. I’m not a changed man, I’m just an ‘in love’ one.

Jared is sitting up in bed when I get back from buying groceries to appease his sudden need for home cooked Mexican food. I can cook too, I’m the whole fucking package. It’s been a week and we’ve had to deal with the cops and follow up visits to see Jared’s doctor but it seems calmer now. At least in that sense. Jared is jumpy and nervous and cries a lot but right now, I’m stood in the door way sporting a week old beard and a pair of soft jeans and the boy is drawing. I forget that he’s going to college, only weeks to go until he leaves. CalArts in Santa Clarita. I try not to think about but it feels like he’s leaving to live on the moon. I’m holding a netted bag of limes and I wave them at Jared as I walk over to the bed and sit down.

“I’m making margaritas.” I grin at him. He looks up at me and smiles softly.

“Yummy.” Jared’s eyes flick back down to the large pad of paper he’s working on, I turn my head to look. Damn, that kid is talented. He’s drawn me. Raw me, in heavy pencil and it’s fucking beautiful. I push back the images on the pages he filled before he drew me. Sheet after sheet of his face, torn and bloody. It disturbed me, but I suppose it’s some kind of fucking release after everything.

“Are you hungry?”

Jared nods, his tongue is poking out from the corner of his mouth as he works on the freckles that pepper my nose. I always hated them. I reach over and push his tongue back into his mouth with the tip of my finger. Jared giggles and curls his neck in to pull away. I look at him and I just want to cry. Howl. 

“I’m concentrating, Jenny. Your freckles are my favorite thing about you.”

“Is that so, I thought it was my dick.”

Jared looks at me seriously.

“No, it’s your freckles. The ones on your hands too. You don’t use them to your advantage like you do with your eyes, or you mouth or your cock. It’s beauty you have no control over. They’re pretty, I want to kiss them.”

“Every last one?”

“Hm.” Jared nods and that cute little pink tongue is slowly working its way out from the corner of his mouth. We haven’t discussed the ‘L’ word since we first said it. And neither of us has uttered it since. I’m looking at him now and I want to scream it at him but he’ll be gone soon, so what really would be the fucking point of making all this a billion times worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Jared’s scar is a doozy but the boy loves it which has been a weird turn of events. I on the other hand have been suffering with what I can only describe as perhaps ‘survivors guilt’. I am the reason this happened to Jared. Me and my ‘boy chasing dick’. He thinks I’m being stupid and I know that this is Alex’s doing but it doesn’t make me feel any less guilty. On the subject of feeling guilt, not a fan. In the whole whirlwind of finding Jared and at first being lead by my dick and the way he makes it feel, I forgot that ‘relationships’ come with a package of other emotions too. I could do without it, if I’m being brutally honest but then. Jared.

In another universe where Alex walked away from our ‘union’ with grace and dignity and didn’t slice up my beautiful boy it would have been Greek Island’s homecoming today but instead it’s been two weeks of being either at my apartment or out shopping and fine dining. New York is great, but one needs a break from it once in a while. I’m standing in the kitchen, cooking again, like I’ve become some ex-cunt gay Martha Stewart. Jared gets hard for my food, or that’s what he tells me. I’m wearing the ‘tiny robe’ Jared borrowed when he first stayed here. And now we share it and have given it a fucking name. The boy is terrible at trying to sneak up on me, he does it a lot. It’s not that I can hear his footsteps, the giant is soft footed. It’s the breathing. If he’s turned on and sneaking, he sounds like one of those pervert heavy breathers who used to call landlines back in the day to scare housewives before the internet came along and they all migrated to Reddit. 

“I can hear you breathing. Again.” I throw the words over my shoulder and Jared chuckles. And then he’s right up behind me, naked and hard. I have a rather fetching beard now. I haven’t shaved in two weeks and I can grow a beard _fast_. Jared is obsessed with it and calls me ‘Daddy Bear’ which I have to admit is something I would have recoiled at even only a month ago but when I have him hanging around my legs (he loves those too) and nuzzling my cock, he can call me whatever the fuck he wants. “What do you want?” I ask deeply, I lower the tone because he likes that too. A bit of gravel in my voice does wonders for his penis. Apparently.

“You, Daddy Bear.” Jared breaths the words out melodiously over my ear.

“I’m dicing bell peppers.” I am, it’s true. I have no fucking idea what I’m cooking, all I know is that I have a ton of vegetables cut up all over the counter. Jared’s not interested in my bell peppers because he’s untying the ‘tiny robe’ and sliding the thing over my shoulders and it’s on the floor around my feet. Jared carefully takes the knife from my hand and throws it across the counter and then he’s got one huge paw cupping my junk and he’s pulling _hard_. My dick is stiff within seconds and that’s when I feel the soft black rope fall over the base of my cock. Jared tucks the length under my scrotum and then he’s tying me up in all manner of fancy ways until my dick and balls are held vice-like tight. He’s tied my hands behind my back and I have a length of red silk rope around my throat and I feel fucking amazing. He’s used three separate lengths to bind me and then it occurs to me, fucking hell, I love bondage. I still have my back to him but his cock is rock hard and leaving trails of pre-come over my ass which Jared has pulled two lengths of rope between and it’s grazing my ass hole and I think I might die here in my kitchen and they’ll find me bound but happy and garnished with sliced seasonal vegetables. If there are ways to go.

It’s now clear as Jared turns me around that he’s about to dom the fuck out of me. His hair is wet from the shower he must have taken while I was cooking and he’s just naked and fuck me if that scar isn’t just hot. It’s only been two weeks since it happened but he’s taking the experience in his stride. He’s a tough bastard and I love that.

“Is Daddy Bear my little bitch today?” Jared growls over my mouth, I can smell pot and that’s not fair. I want to be high and hornier. But I can’t because I am indeed Jared’s little bitch.

“Yeah.”

And then Jared grabs a handful of the diced bell peppers. Four colors, red, green, orange and yellow and he rubs them over my face. What a cunt. I love him. 

“You’re a bad little bitch. You haven’t sucked my cock today.” Jared pushes me down onto my knees and they smash onto the stone kitchen floor. Okay, I’m not old but fuck it hurts and the rope shifts around my body as my posture changes. It tightens around my neck and then I’m being bitch-slapped by the boys monster penis. I glare at him and that gets me a slap around the face with the back of his hand. The sting is utter perfection and my cock leaks over the floor. Dressing for my peppers. Jared levers his dick into my mouth, it’s too clean and shower fresh at first but who am I to complain when it’s sliding down my throat and then he starts face fucking me. He’s got a handful of my hair and he’s just going to town and it’s sore as he punches past my uvula and my eyes are watering like fucking bastards. It’s messy and like a bad/good porno. I don’t know where the riding crop came from, Jared pulled it out of his ass as far as I know but it’s definitely mine because I bought it a year or so ago and never used it and now he’s found it and he’s teasing me with it which I fucking hate and he seems to forget I have his dick in my mouth, so I bite. Just enough to piss him off and the next thing I know, he’s pulling me up and beating my dick with the crop.

This could be described as the worst day of my life, or the best. Jury is still out. Jared slams me against the counter, I’m drooling like an old dog and he’s still beating the hell out of my cock and I come. And I mean I come so fucking hard it’s like a water fountain. Streams of creamy spunk just shoot out all over him. Even Jared takes a step back to watch.

“Wow.” Jared looks half shocked but half impressed and I am a fucking _mess_. 

“Jesus fucking God, Jay.” I’m panting loudly and twitching like I’m having some kind of seizure and I’m _still_ coming. And then Jared’s on his hands and knees licking it all up, scooping it up from his stomach and sucking it from his fingers. He’s like an animal, grunting and chewing because those fucking bell peppers are on the floor and he’s eating them and my spunk. He falls against my legs and sucks my half hard cock into his mouth and I yelp. And the man I once was is lost, forever. RIP Asshole Ackles, we had a fun ride.

“You’re a pervert.” Jared says as he presses his beautiful body against me.

“Preaching to the choir, baby. Did you enjoy your sperm peppers?” I smirk at him and then he kisses me, needy and greedy. He tastes of my come and it’s divine. I can’t believe I’m losing him in three weeks. 

*

We go back to work the following Monday, people stare as we walk in together. Most are nice which I’m not used to, I suppose it’s new for them to see me smiling back too. It’s a fucking drag and I suddenly find myself with zero motivation and I literally don’t care about the job. I don’t care that I have another lunch at Masa today. I don’t care that my morning workout was vigorous sex with Jared instead of 30 minutes on the treadmill. And I don’t even care that I have spunk in my hair. All I care about is Jared and as much as we’re putting a brave face on it, we know we’re on borrowed time. I know because I catch him looking at me and he looks so fucking sad and well, he catches me looking at him too. East coast/west coast, it’s too fucking far to maintain a relationship. My shallow world has been destroyed and replaced by one which has consumed me and changed me beyond even my recognition. And when Jared leaves, I’m not sure I want to go back to who I was because damn it all to hell, I’m fucking happy for the first time in my life.

_Jared_

So the universe likes to play games. Evil games. It all feels really twisted. I only got the job because of Uncle Jeff and really the moment I met Jensen all I wanted to do was make his life difficult and manipulate him and Jensen wanted a fuck toy. And here we are, living together. In love. We’ve had drama with ‘the ex’ and it’s become a little crazy. Jensen said to me over dinner a couple of nights ago that I should ‘enjoy’ myself when I’m California. I know what he meant, a free pass to fuck who I want. But I don’t want it. I want Jensen and now it’s fucking impossible because I am so in love with him and we fit so good together. I can’t stay in Manhattan and he can’t come with me to Cali, so what do we do? We split up and that was what Jensen and I did two nights before I leave for Santa Clarita. I hadn’t been back to my apartment for weeks and all I could do was pack and prepare for college. That same night, I cried so hard that I threw up. God only knows what effect it had on Jensen. But I did get what I can only describe as drunken texts from him on the morning before my flight.

**Have a nice life, don’t forget me. Jenny xx**

And then…

**Strike that, fucking forget me**


	10. Chapter 10

You know when Moses parted the Red Sea, well that’s what it’s like at the office when Jeff Morgan decides to grace us with his presence. People just step out of his fucking way. I’ve been expecting him to arrive all morning, he wants to see me. And I know why, it’s because I’m a lazy bearded cunt. Jared has been gone for three weeks and we haven’t spoken since we ended it only days before he left for California. I’m a fucking mess, and I could hate myself for it but I don’t think I can feel anything any more. What a fucking pitiful wretch I’ve become. You know when I said ‘shoot me in the head’? Should have done, less painful.

I stand up as Morgan barges into my office, no PA now to announce his arrival, not that he’d allow it. Jeff is a good looking man, if you like older men, which I don’t but I can understand the appeal. He looks at me with a wry grin and seats himself opposite me. He does not shake my hand. I sit down and it’s silent for a time before Jeff inhales.

“Are you planning on opening a Vegan restaurant?”

“Huh?”

“The beard. It’s very, what do the kids call it? Hipster.”

I run a hand over my face and slide my fingers down the length of my pointed beard. 

“It’s called ‘The Daddy Bear’.” I say casually. 

“Jared.” Jeff says flatly. “I hear you’ve been enjoying my sloppy seconds.” Okay, so I want to punch the cunt in the face and slam his head into a wall.

“He’s left for college now.”

“I know, I paid for it. Little fucker took the money and ran.”

_Little fucker took my heart and ran_

“Ackles, I’ve come up here to speak to you not because you’ve been screwing my nephew but because you’re off your game. You’ve always been one of my most ruthless employees yet you haven’t closed a deal in three weeks. What gives?”

“It’s the climate.” I say, which is bullshit.

“Bullshit.” Jeff scoffs.

See?

“I have an image to protect and just recently you’ve turned this branch of the company into an episode of Desperate Housewives. Maybe if you kept your dick in your pants you might find it in yourself to actually work. The mail room boy, really? You’re a sick man.”

“It was just sex.” I’m getting pissed off now because Morgan is sitting on his high horse. The nephew fucker who pretends he’s happily married.

“Which spilled over into the workplace. Now I know us men have needs but you, you’re a famous slut and my clients don’t like it. Word gets around, Jensen. It’s not a good look for Cohen-Morgan.”

“I’ll up my game, sir.” It’s all I can muster because really I want to tell him to go fuck himself. Okay, I’m going to tell him to go fuck himself. “You know what? I don’t care.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, I don’t care and Jeff. You can go fuck yourself. Or your relatives, I don’t care. To each his own.” I stand up and open the drawer to my desk, I take out my porn stash and a few Polaroids of Jared naked with his ankles around his neck and lay them on the desk. “I’m done with it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I quit.” I hold up a photograph of Jared and show it off to Jeff. “See that beautiful wet ass hole? That’s mine, I own that ass hole. That fucking beautiful big dick, that’s mine too.” I gather up the porn and throw it in Jeff’s lap. “There, jerk yourself off to that, on me.” 

“Ackles, if you leave here I won’t let you back in.”

“Kind of the point of quitting.” I say, tucking the photos of my boy into my jacket.

“I’ll blacklist you.”

“Do whatever the fuck you want, cunt.” I walk to the door and my God, it feels great being an asshole again.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Heaven.”

Yeah, I know that was _rash_. But sometimes you just have to take a chance and who wouldn’t like to insult their boss and throw gay porn at them. I am high on adrenaline as I leave the office, I must have yelled because my colleagues are staring at me as I walk toward the elevator removing my necktie. Gil comes up behind me. 

“What the hell went on in there, sounds like you really gave it to the boss?”

“I quit.”

“You didn’t?”

“Yes.” I can’t look Gil in the face but glance at him briefly as I step into the elevator and press the first floor button. “I’ll be seeing you, or not. Love to Kendrick.” I flip him off, it was uncalled for because Gil is a good guy but I could literally murder someone right now. But I won’t because I’m going to pack a bag and then I’m going to get the next flight out to California.

When I get home, I shower and shave my beard off but I leave a little ‘designer stubble’ a la the dear departed George Micheal circa 1984. I dress in a nice pair of black pants and plain black shirt over which I throw on a light toned mid length coat. I’m peacocking for the boy, and I have to admit, I look fucking sexy. Sue me. By way of a miracle I get a seat on a flight to LAX, and realize I’ll have to book a car to get me to Santa Clarita. Probably can’t use the company account for that but I’ll try, they can’t have cut me off that fast. The flight is hideous as most domestic ones are but I’m in that ‘I don’t fucking care’ mood still and I’m even nice to the flight attendants. One of them is as gay as Christmas and in another life I’d be fucking him stupid in the bathroom but of course I’m in love aren’t I.

Cohen-Morgan still have my account on record and I call for a car to pick me up from LAX to take me to my boy. I haven’t called Jared to tell him I’m coming and I keep getting this horrible sensation that I’m going to walk in on him balls deep in some art student with facial piercings. But then I did tell him to ‘enjoy himself’, I’m not his keeper. At least I wasn’t when I said that. I tip the driver generously and then I’m left in a place I’ve never been to before with my overnight bag wondering where the hell he could be. My plan to surprise him is unraveling at a rate of knots. I’m thirsty so I hit up a bar close to the college and hope I can find someone who can point me in the direction of ‘nice student apartments that perverted uncles pay for’. I order myself a dark rum and coke because I’m feeling very gay today and even ask for a wedge of lime and a straw. The place is heaving with students and there’s me, Mr GQ wearing a watch which probably cost more than a whole four years of tuition for these kids. And then there’s Jared. Fuck, it’s Jared. I sit up and take him all in. He’s wearing a tiny white stomach baring tee under a denim shirt and skinny fit jeans that cling to him like a dream. I can see his junk and I suppose that’s the point of the whole ensemble. He looks like he’s begging to get hit on. 

And then he sees me, there are people between us and we’re looking past all of them and he grins like the fucking Cheshire cat and then we’re cutting through the crowd. I’ve left my bag with everything in it at the bar but I don’t care because he’s here and our chest crash together and we’re kissing so hard that it’s a little gross for public display but as far as we’re concerned, it’s only us there and Jared has his paws all over me and I’m pulling on his hair and licking into his mouth and we’re bumping into people. Jared whines loudly and pulls away, just a touch.

“Please tell me this isn’t just a visit.” Jared pants over my mouth and he smells of pot and coffee.

“This isn’t just a visit.” My fucking head is spinning and then we’re both suddenly aware that we have an audience. “We should go somewhere private.”

“Agreed, but I’ve just come in my jeans.” I step back and the boy isn’t lying. He looks like he’s pissed himself.

“My God. I am too all powerful.” I smirk at him and I swear to fucking Jesus I can almost smell his spunk.

“You’re a cunt.”

“I know.”

Who wants to have a conversation about why I suddenly arrived in California out of the blue? Answer, neither of us. At least not yet. It’s the most desperate, hard, fast fuck I’ve ever had in my life and I am shoving my dick into Jared’s ass hole like I’m on a timer. I fuck him senseless until I come and then I go down on his dick and suck him senseless. We lay in bed, sticky, sweaty and spent and Jared has his chin resting on one of my pecs, he rubs his chin over my nipple every so often while we talk.

“I can’t believe you quit.”

“I can’t believe I showed ‘Uncle Jeff’ a photograph of your gaping anus.”

“Even _he_ didn’t get to see that.” Jared smirks at me and playfully bites into my nipple. 

“I have to admit, I’m kind of fucking glad.” My nostrils flare at the bite. “Harder.” I mix into the conversation. “He was shocked with me more than anything. But I guess people change.” That last sentence sounded smooth but in reality it was punctuated with grunts from yours truly because Jared was chewing my nipple and drew blood. I’m hard again and it’s little wonder.

“Do you want to stay here with me?”

I lift my head from the pillow and glance around the room, I barely paid attention to the place when we first walked in. It’s a great apartment and I nod.

“Yeah, I do. I do however have two questions.”

“Oh?” Jared laps at my bloody nipple like a kittenish vampire.

“Will you still love me when I’m 50 and you’re 27?”

“Fuck yes. I’ll still love you when you’re 70.”

“Gross but that’s good to know.”

“What’s the second question?”

Do you know what’s coming? Because it’s insane and I started out as a complete and utter ass hole who used people, fucked them, discarded them and yeah, I stole money from work but that’s another story (don’t tell). But…

“Will you marry me?”

“Don’t say things like that, Jenny.” Jared licks his lips clean and pouts. He looks fucking cute.

“Why?”

“Because you don’t mean it.”

“I do. I even got you a ring. Go and look in my bag.” I give Jared a hard nudge with my knee to coax him up. The boy climbs from the bed and I get to ogle his naked body as he walks through to the hall where I dropped my bag as we stumbled into the apartment an hour ago. He walks back in and he’s rummaging through it and sure enough he finds the box and my bag hits the floor, things crunch and I’m certain by laptop is broken but who gives a flying fuck. Jared joins me back on the bed and opens the box. It’s nothing expensive but it’s very Jared, just a simple platinum band with a single black stone set into the metal.

“Oh my fucking God.” 

“So, do you want to marry me?”

“Fuck yes.” Jared is pulling the ring from the box and shoving it onto his finger and he’s so fucking happy it gets my dick twitching. He leans over my body and I hiss at the contact, he kisses me hard and I pull him closer.

“Fucking love you.”

“Fucking love you too.”


End file.
